<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Say My Name by MSSmysterygirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195668">Say My Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSSmysterygirl/pseuds/MSSmysterygirl'>MSSmysterygirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Smut, Surprise Ending, With A Twist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MSSmysterygirl/pseuds/MSSmysterygirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time coming, no pun intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clarke Griffin/Lexa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Say My Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally don’t even know. </p><p>Just wait til the end, it’s all I’m sayin’. </p><p>Xo -MSS</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fuck!” </p><p>The exclamation tumbles in frustration from beautiful lips and the brunette almost can’t keep herself from laughing.  The Skaikru girl is just so cute when she’s frustrated. </p><p>The blonde’s usually nimble fingers are struggling to undo the clasps on the front of the green-eyed woman’s long, black overcoat and just when she’s about to give up, mercy is taken and the former Trikru pops them open one by one, letting the garment fall to the floor with a muted flump. </p><p>“We really shouldn’t be doing this.”  Even as she says it the blonde knows it’s an empty protest.  She doesn’t mean it.  They both know that.  “I mean, someone might come in…”</p><p>“Let them,” comes the whispered answer, and then they don’t speak anymore for many minutes.  </p><p>Lips find lips, hands divest bodies of clothing rapidly.  The floor is soon littered with black leather, plates of armor, boots and undergarments.  Long, brown hair is released from braids and tumbles loosely around a pair of strong shoulders.  </p><p>The blue-eyed blonde finds herself pressed up against a wall, the Commander’s lips awakening her nerve endings as they explore the skin of her neck.  The Sky Girl lets her head fall back against the wall, allowing the sensations rippling through her to chase away all stress and worry from her body and mind.  At the sudden cessation of touch, she opens her eyes to find a pair of emerald ones staring back at her, not from eye level but from much lower as the woman is now on her knees in front of her.  Strong, capable hands purposefully run down the front of the pale woman’s body, brushing gently over her hip bones and down the tops of her thighs.</p><p>Teasingly, Heda runs her tongue across her lower lip, never breaking eye contact.  Her hands skim up the backs of the blonde’s legs, pausing momentarily to give a firm squeeze on a perfectly shaped backside.  A sound outside the door makes them both jump, but the brunette doesn’t lose her focus.  </p><p>“Eyes here,” she murmurs with a small lift of her eyebrow.  “Focus.”</p><p>“F-focusing.” The reply is faltering and the Commander can’t help but smile.</p><p>Green eyes hold blue ones as the powerful leader of the clans moves closer, closer.  She holds the waiting woman by the hips and presses kisses to the insides of her thighs.  She feels strong legs quiver at her ministrations and she can hardly contain herself.  The scent of this woman is intoxicating.  She has wanted her like this for so long it almost hurts.  She has seen bits and pieces of the blonde’s body here and there - a quick glimpse of her midriff as a jacket or overshirt is hastily pulled off, the ripple of muscles along her back as she raises her arms overhead in a sleeveless shirt, and once she saw her in nothing but a long sleeved shirt with a low-cut neckline and a pair of shorts, walking out of one of the pods of the Ark.  The Commander remembers how her breath had caught in her throat and her heart had pounded in her ears.</p><p>“Let me taste you.  Please.”  The Commander of the Twelve Clans is not above begging.</p><p>A sharp inhalation precedes the spoken response.  “Please…”  It comes out as a sound somewhere between a whine and a sigh.  It’s a sound that goes straight to the brunette’s core and she wants to hear it again.</p><p>Gently holding the blonde’s hips, Heda closes the distance between them.  Her tongue softly swipes along soaked folds and the answering cry makes the brunette’s heart bleed.  It’s a desperate cry, and along with the way the Sky Girl’s hips jerk forward it’s a pretty good indication that she wants more.  Another lick, stronger this time, has the fair-skinned girl crying out in earnest.  Calloused fingers weave into mahogany hair and tighten.  </p><p>It’s becoming a little difficult for the Grounder to hold onto the beautiful woman who is completely at her mercy, writhing against her mouth and arching up from the wall.  This is okay, though, because the Commander has another plan in mind.  She pulls her mouth away and the Sky Girl sobs at the loss of contact.</p><p>Standing up, the two women are eye to eye.  They are the same height which works out well in this situation.  A gentle kiss and now they can both taste the arousal that is flowing freely.  Taking the girl’s left wrist with her own left hand, the former Trikru warrior turns the Sky Girl to face the wall.  She pulls her hips back a little, guiding the blonde to stand with her upper body pressed against the wall and her back arched, giving the green-eyed woman access to her from behind.</p><p>“I am the Commander,” the brunette states firmly.</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“I always get what I want.”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>“And right now—” She runs her hand from the nape of the Sky Girl’s neck all the way down to the base of her spine and enjoys the sight of muscles rippling and the accompanying whimper.  “—I want you.”</p><p>The Commander flips her hand over and slips it in between the helpless woman’s legs.  She finds an aching clit and presses gently against it.  The blonde drops her forehead against the wall and moans, twisting her hips, seeking friction.</p><p>“Beg.” Orders the posterior woman.</p><p>A sharp huff of breath.  “I won’t.”</p><p>“You will.”  Two fingers are unceremoniously thrust into wetness and a wail echoes off the walls.  The Commander almost pulls her fingers back out in fear that someone will hear them but she can’t — won’t — leave her hanging like this.  </p><p>The sounds coming from between the blonde’s legs are lewd and intoxicating.  She is so wet.</p><p>“Beg.” It’s a directive, not a request.</p><p>“No.”  It’s a stanch refusal but the blonde’s voice wavers just the slightest bit and she knows she’s a goner.</p><p>Long, graceful fingers are retracted from their position and swipe tauntingly around a tightened bundle of nerves.  The Skaikru beauty’s legs tremble dangerously.  Her hands scrabble for purchase on the wall.  She’s panting and wrecked.</p><p>Heda waits patiently.</p><p>“Please.”  It’s an urgent whisper, uttered with defeat.  </p><p>“Please what?” Teases the Commander.</p><p>Blue eyes close against the pride welling up inside.  </p><p>“Please make me come.”</p><p>The green-eyed woman grabs a fistful of blonde hair and jerks, pulling her partner’s head back sharply.  </p><p>“Say my name,” she demands in a growl.</p><p>“L-Lexa…” </p><p>The Commander thrusts her fingers back inside the blonde, moving at a fervent pace.  She can feel the woman’s muscles starting to contract around her fingers as she moves within her.  She is so close.  So very close.  A slight change in the angle of the thrusts finds a delicious spot inside and brings a sharp cry followed by a keening wail as the blonde comes hard, writhing helplessly against the Commander’s hand.</p><p>The brunette slows her fingers down incrementally, careful not to stop too suddenly and ruin the come-down for her girl.  She’s wanted her for so long.  So many weeks.  And now here she is in a position she had always hoped to be in but was never sure she actually would.  She lets the blonde hair drop from her hand and runs her palm down a long, graceful back covered with a thin sheen of sweat.</p><p>The Commander leans forward and wraps her free arm around the blonde’s shoulders, pulling her upright as she gently slips her fingers out from inside of her.  The Sky Girl turns in her embrace, resting their foreheads together.</p><p>“Say my name,” Sky Girl whispers.</p><p>The brunette smiles.</p><p>“Clarke.”</p><p>“My real name.”</p><p>Green eyes and blue eyes meet once more and full lips pull into a gentle smile.</p><p>“Eliza…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to upload this from my phone because my laptop decided to be a piece of crap, so I apologize if the formatting is wonky. All the italics disappeared. Grr! xo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>